Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'
by girlygirl75
Summary: 5TH year and the trio are back.... they meet Lupin's daughter Aurora and Sirius' son JB... what happens when Lily and James appear...and what about the founders. read and find out. on hold....
1. The Betrayal

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other than the plot and some people… No money was made off this… special thanks to Mrs. Rowling for letting everyone write fan fiction on Harry Potter.

'Talk' **'Parseltongue' **_thoughts _§ change in section **_spells_**

Chapter one: The Betrayal

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(Halloween)

'I'm going to get more candy than Harry and James together,' little one-year-old Aurora Lupin said rubbing her hands together.

'Is that soo Aura,' James Black said evilly pointing Uncle Prongs' wand at her.

'You can't. Please, Harry, don't let him,' Aurora pleaded to one-year-old Harry Potter.

'Zap her, James,' Harry said laughing evilly. There was a flash of gold light then nothing.

'It didn't do anything,' said Harry disappointedly.

'TWIK TWIK TWIK TWIK TWIK (I'm going to kill you),' angrily Aurora screamed at the two boys now rolling on the ground in laughter.

§

()()()()()()()()()()()() other room ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

'I' m going to make sure the kids are alright,' Lily said putting her book down.

'Okay, do you want any help?' James asked his wife looking up from the paper.

'No. I just have a feeling that they're up to something,' answered Lily.

§

()()()()()()()()() playroom ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

And she was right about the "feeling". When Lily walked in to the room she saw a very angry Aurora chasing James and Harry.

'Aura, what's the matter?' Lily questioned seeing the state of disarray the playroom was now in.

'Twik twik (help me),' Aurora demanded stomping her foot.

'James, get in here I need your help,' shouted Lily. After everything was fixed they went trick or treating.

§

()()()()()()Halloween night after trick or treating()()()

'I'm going to put the kids to bed,' Lily yawned looking at the sleeping toddlers with a smile.

'Who shall have the honor of me taking them to their slumber?' James joked.

'Tonight, Aurora shall have the honor of having you taking her to slumber,' Lily played along.

§

'Do you really think that Remus… is… the trader?' Lily asked in a shaky voice.

'No! Lily I hope not, but Sirius thinks he could be,' James answered with a sad note in his voice.

'What if there isn't a spy? Why would Remus risk everything…Sara, Aurora and just everything for Voldemort?' Lily asked.

'You heard Albus, Voldemort knows too much for there not to be a spy. And we know that Sirius isn't the spy, Peter couldn't hurt a pixie. So that's why Sirius suspects Remus,' James tried to explain. Just then there was a voice at the door and the door swung open with a cold laugh.

'It's him Lily get the kids and run.'

'No, I want to stay with you,' Lily cried.

'You have to get out with Harry and the others.' Lily gave him a kiss before running up stairs to get the toddlers.

'Are we going to duel or should I kill you and that son of yours,' Voldemort laughed.

'No, Tom, we're going to duel,'

'How dare you call me that. You are to address me as Lord Voldemort,' He ordered coldly.

'Lord of what the garbage, Tom,' James said in a mocking tone.

'You'll pay for that, James Potter,' said Voldemort in a spine chilling way.

'Sorry, Tom, I don't have any money on me,' James mocked him again.

'That's the last time you'll mock me Potter **_Arv_**… Wait I have a fate for you and that mudblood wife…' Voldemort said then was cutoff.

'You leave Lily out of this, Tom.'

'**_Scardla Incartta,_** hope you like limbo, Potter, hahahahaha!' Voldemort then made his way up stairs to Lily and the unsuspecting tots.

'Move out of the way, mudblood,' he hissed.

'No, take me instead,' Lily pleaded, 'Leave the kids alone. Have mercy, take me instead.'

He jerked her hair and said, 'You want to know something your husband's dead, and that friend of yours, Peter is really on my side,' Voldemort laughed. '**_Scardla Incartta_**. Now for you, Harry Potter what I see you have friends.'

'Go away,' Aurora said madly.

'Trying to nap,' JB (James Black) whispered.

'Come back soon,' Harry said.

'None talks to me like that **_Arvada_ _Kedavra_**…'

§

15 years later

'Aurora, James we need to tell you something,' the two teens' mothers said…

A/n Tell me what you think… this story is currently under revision it will NOT be updated until I finish the revision needed!


	2. The Potters!

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimers I don't own anything you recognize but I do own Aurora Joy Lupin, Rachael Black, Sara Lupin and James Sirius Black. All the stuff you recognize is from the brilliant J.K. Rowling (no money was made)  
  
Summery: See Chapter one  
  
Chapter two: The Potters!?!  
  
15 years latter in  
America  
(A/n non muggle building) 'Aurora, James we have to tell you two something' said the two teen's mothers.  
  
'Ya mom, Aunt Rach! You wanted to tell me something' said a 15 year old girl with long light brown hair and hazelnut brown eyes. ' Yes Aurora, we did but where is James?' Asked a woman in her late 30s' maybe early 40s' with equally long light blonde hair and a kind friendly smile and dark, dark brown eyes.  
  
'Oh he's down stairs in the arcade or beating up some poor kid Aunt Rach' said Aurora mater of faculty.  
  
'WHAT!' Yelled Rachael (the mother of James Black)  
  
Rachael calm down I'm sure James isn't beating up on a kid' said a woman same age as Rachael maybe younger with black hair an mad look at her daughter and sky blue eyes (the mother of Aurora Lupin).  
  
'You're right Sara; you're right. Aurora could you get James?' Asked Rachael trying to breathe.  
  
'Ya sure Aunt R.' said Aurora  
  
'So going to Liz's or the arcade?' Asked Tonks who had been put there by the Order to protect the kids and their mothers.  
  
'Where's James?' asked Aurora. '  
Down in the arcade' Tonks replied.  
  
'Okay the arcade then' Aurora said answering her first question...  
  
'Luke! What happen hear?' Asked Aurora in an answer me now voice. Seeing James and another kid fighting that looked like wouldn't stop until one of them was dead or someone stopped it.  
  
'Well see that kid there.' She nodded yes.  
  
He heard me say Black over hears and he asked if his last name was Black or was it just an incurably stupid name. and if that wasn't enough to James to kill him. James said it's my last name then the kid said is your father that murders... stupid kid never got to finish the rest James punched him. Luke said with a huge grin on his face. Then Aurora took her wand out of her jeans mumbled a few choice words and the two of them sprang apart and couldn't move.  
  
Aurora walked up to James and said 'What in the world do ya thank you were doing by that point she was yelling JAMES SIRIUS BLACK! Starting a fight with out me.  
  
BAM! Right in the nose. 'What did you do that for!' Yelled James. Aurora pushing him in to the elevator  
  
'Did that kid get the better of you James?' Asked Tonks curiously.  
  
'No Aurora punched me' James replied angrily.  
  
Voldemort hid out Wormtail was straining at the vase that would bring Lily and James Potter back thanking about the life debt owed to Harry. What does he want more than any thing? He wants to live with Sirius, and his always wanted his parents... he's always wanted to know a mothers love and he's always wanted to know his father... God I owe him my life the least thing I can do is give him a family and I can keep him safe this year. Then maybe my debt will be repaid. God no this isn't just about daet Lily, James, Sirius and Remus were my true friends and I betrayed them and my mother too. And for what a master that treats me like a worm. No I'll let Harry have the best year of his life then take my punishment. The next thing he knew picked up the vase and shattered it and ran from his former master. ################ Dumbledore's office #################  
  
The meeting will begin shortly after Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger and the others to arrive.  
  
'Hello Harry, Ron, and Hermione' said Dumbledore.  
  
'Hello Professor' the three said in unison.  
  
'Aw! There they are' Dumbledore said as seven people came in with four trunks behind them. And Professor Lupin talking to a girl.  
  
'Aurora you shouldn't have punched him' then Harry saw Sirius trying not to laugh. 'But dad' then all attain went to the girl she had just called Professor Lupin dad not noticing that almost every one in the was looking at her. She said simply' he started the fight with out me so I ...punched him' trying to smile her was out.  
  
'Say you're sorry.'  
  
Okay but she mumbled something under her breath like but I'm not. The two new kids turned to each other and said  
  
'Sorry' in unison'  
  
'GINKS. PERINOSAL GINKS. BUY ME A CAN OF MOUNT DEW WITH ICE' in unison then Aurora said 'GINKS got ya'.  
  
Then Dumbledore cleared his throat loudly then Fudge started talking then he saw Sirius.  
  
'S-s-sirius B-b-black' pointing at him then fainting. The two new kids couldn't help them self from laughing; leaning on each other for support then pop like some one apparated and standing in front of the group were Lily and James Potter.  
  
'No it can't be' said McGonagall before fainting.  
  
'Who are you two' said Remus coldly.  
  
'It's us Moony' James said in a disbelieving voice.  
  
'Prove it' said Sirius and Remus together.  
  
'Okay' said Lily 'Remus you have a daughter her name is Aurora Joy Lupin.'  
  
'So any one could have found that out' Sirius said.  
  
'His wife's name is Sara Joy Lupin, Lily and her use to go shopping every Sunday said James. 'It is them' said Remus.  
  
'No it isn't' said Sirius  
  
' Find then you're an illegal Animagus you turn into a grim like dog' Lily said in a mater of fatally voice ...  
  
A/n so what did you think? Peter trying to change, great ideas for pranks need more... 


	3. The Reunion

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimers I don't own anything you recognize but I do own Aurora Joy Lupin, Rachael Black, Sara Lupin, and James Sirius Black. All the stuff you recognize is form the brilliant J.K. Rowling (no money was made)  
  
Summery: See Chapter one  
  
Chapter three: The Reunion $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Dumbledore's office $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ No it isn't said Sirius ' find then you're an illegal Animagus you can turn into a grim like dog.' Lily said in a mater of fatally voice. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
'Lily, James! Its you guys it's riley you guys!' Sirius said crying he ran over and hugged James. 'Harry it's them' cried Sirius; 'It's them.'  
  
'Harry!' cried Lily overjoyed grabbing Harry kissing him on the forehead. 'Oh, my little baby's okay' cried Lily embracing him like only a mother could. Harry who had been trying to fight back tears was now crying full force. Oh, Harry its okay Lily said now a little less worked up.  
  
Lily looked up and saw Sara and Rachael ran over and hug them both (were best friends at school)  
  
'Oh Sara Rachel...'  
  
'There find' said Sara reassuringly she looked at them like where. 'Over there' said Rachael. Lily ran over to the two teens embraced them like she did to Harry but this time it was more of an ant hug than anything.  
  
'Oh I'm so glad you two are okay I'd never be able to forgive myself if anything to you guys.' Lily sobbed  
  
'I'm so glad to see you too Ant Lily' cried Aurora. The two of them were on their knees crying and hugging each other while JB (James Black) was stand there and look like a cherry tomato.  
  
'Your embarrassing me' whispered JB.  
  
'Get use to it' replied Aurora. Meanwhile over with Harry JP (James Potter) had gotten free and went to Harry ruffled his hair. Harry hugged his dad.  
  
'What is it with them and who are they?'  
  
'WHAT, you don't know; but that would... SIRIUS!'  
  
'Ya Prongs' Sirius said sheepishly.  
  
'Why doesn't Harry know?' Yelled Prongs (a/n either going to call James P. Prongs, James or JP)  
  
'Well I've kind of been in Azkaban.' Said Sirius sadly.  
  
'WHAT! WHY?' Lily shouted rubbing the tears out of her eyes. All eyes turned to Fudge was waking up.  
  
'Yes, is their something you want?' Fudge asked impatiently.  
  
'We don't' said JB and Aurora in unison with an evil glint in their eyes. 'They do the' two said looking at Lily and James. 'Yes sir their real.' The two said with in evilly/ mad tone.  
  
'But how?' Fudge asked disbelievingly. 'It a long story' Lily said very angrily.  
  
'On to more important matters like why Sirius was in Azkaban?' James asked threw gritted teeth.  
  
'Will, because he betrayed you to he-who- must- not-be-named.'  
  
'Hay, James where's the popcorn. This is better than the movies' said Aurora with an evil smile looking at JB.  
  
'What do ya want on your popcorn?' asked JB with an equally evil smile.  
  
'Just extra butter' Aurora replied.  
  
'WHAT; SIRIUS WOULD NEVER WE'VE BEEN FRIENDS EVER SINCE WE WERE 3 YEARS OLD!' James yelled frustrated.  
  
'YOU JACKASS IT WAS PETER...  
  
A/n So funny, not funny tell me what you think. I personally like Fudge getting yelled at. 


	4. The Trial

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything you recognize but I do own Aurora Lupin, Rachael Black, Sara Lupin, and James Black. All the stuff you recognize is from the brilliant J.K. Rowling (no money was made)  
  
Summery: See Chapter one  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter four: The Trial Dumbledore's office 'YOU JACKASS IT WAS PETER THAT BETRAYED US NOT SIRIUS!' Yelled Lily very mad. While Harry, JB, and Aurora were thanking that a donkey would suit him.  
  
Then all the sudden there was a donkey in front of Lily instead of the Minster of Magic!  
  
'Did I do that?' Lily asked wide-eyed a bit scared over the laughter coming from Sirius and JB. Who were rolling on the floor. Aurora just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like boys.  
  
'No Lily I don't thank so' said Dumbledore the usual twinkle in his eyes ten times more looking at the five teens but mainly at Harry, Aurora, and JB (still on the floor).  
  
'Get up Sirius' Rachael said impatiently looking at her husband.  
  
'Why should I darling?' Sirius asked playfully.  
  
'Because I said so Sirius Montgomery Black' Rachael said with an evil smile. 'Okay if you say so Rach' Sirius said reaching up to his wife's out stretched hand grabbing it and polling her down.  
  
'You guys might want to get up I'm going to change him back' Dumbledore said with a grin.  
  
'YOU!' Fudge yelled looking at Sirius. Before the three knew what they were doing they were standing in front of Fudge and Aurora said ' It wasn't Sirius I did it (Remus and Sara were as white as paper).  
  
'Don't tack created for my work Aurora...  
  
Sirius's trial (Sirius is under Veritaserum)  
  
'Mr. Black were you the Potter's secret keeper?'  
  
'No' Sirius replied in a flat toneless voice.  
  
'Then who was?'  
  
'Peter was; I coveted James to switch to him' Sirius said.  
  
'Why?'  
  
'Because it would be a perfect bluff' Sirius replied.  
  
'Did you kill Peter Pettigrew and those muggles?' 'No, Peter ran into the alley and said that I betrayed Lily and James loud enough so that everyone could hear then he blew up the street with the wand behind his back an transform.' Sirius said.  
  
'Transformed?'  
  
'Peter is an illegal Animuagus he can turn into a rat.' Sirius said. Well Mr. Black the court finds you not guilty and we hope that you will except are sincerest apology and 50,000 Galleons... 'I'm free. I'm free.' Sirius said dancing around the room with Rachael...  
  
A/n great hue, he free. Oh I forgot Fudge gets kicked out of office and Arthur Weasley take his place...well 


	5. Potter,Black, and Lupin Mansions part th...

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Harry Potter and the Four Founders Hairs'  
  
Disclaimers see chapter 1-4  
  
Summery: see chapter one  
  
Chapter five: Potter, Black, and Lupin Mansions part one: party  
  
[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] Diagon Alley [][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][] 'So what should we do now?' Remus asked with a huge smile on his face. I mean we just got Sirius freed, Fudge thrown out of office.  
  
'Arthur you took his place.' Sirius said with a wide grin.  
  
'I thought that we could go to Gringotts get some money; go have some ice cream, catch up on what happen the last 14 years, go shopping for party stuff' ...  
  
'Shopping Lily dear I don't thank'...  
  
'So you boys can talk about Quidditch or something' Lily said in an I'm going shopping tone.  
  
'Speaking of Quidditch'...  
  
'Oh on, hear we go again' JB said throwing his hands up into the air. Aurora gave him a death glare he quickly stopped.  
  
'As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted daddy I made Quidditch caption two years ago' said Aurora grinning evilly at JB.  
  
'Didja hear that James my little girl is Quidditch caption' Remus said.  
  
'What's up with him?' Sirius asked looking at his son. 'Oh he's just mad because I threaten to throw him off the team' Aurora said looking at JB with a death glare.  
  
'And why did you threaten to throw my son off the Quidditch team?' Sirius asked annoyed that she had threatened to throw his off the team.  
  
'BECUES OF A CERENT INNDENS THAT HAPPEN DURNING PRATIC WERE HE HIT THE BLUDGER AT ME WHEN I WAS FOR THE SNITCH IT HIT ME STRIGHT IN THE WRIST MY WRIST WAS SHATTERED AND HE. She said pointing at JB IF THAT WASN'T ENOUGH HE PUT A NONHEALING CHARM ON MY WRIST.' Yelled Aurora.  
  
'Okay Harry remind never to get her mad at me' Ron said shaky. They had ice cream; Harry had told them about years 1-4 at school after that Aurora and JB (told everyone to call him JB) about Raven Academy. Then Lily, Sara, and Rachael went to get party stuff; Harry, Ron and JB were talking about Quidditch;  
  
'So JB I'm just wondering how a beautiful girl like Aurora could be Quidditch caption' said Ron with a smile looking at her.  
  
'Ron she's not your type and don't let her hear you talking like that' JB said warningly.  
  
'Why not?' Harry asked looking puzzled.  
  
'Let's just say the last boy to say something like that to her was in the hospital wing for two weeks' JB replied...  
  
'So Hermione do ya want to get some books?' Aurora asked with a smile.  
  
'Ya I just was go to ask you that' Hermione replied...  
  
{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} 3hr. Latter {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}  
  
'Didja get an enough books?' Ron asked wide-eyed looking at the two girls who had come out of Flourish and Blots.  
  
'There's never enough books Ron' the two girls said in unison.  
  
'Er monie no offense but um don't you thank you over did it' said Harry looking at the two girls with a bag full of books in each hand.  
  
'These books aren't all Hermione's' Aurora said with a friendly smile.  
  
'Oh' Harry said blushing.  
  
'Okay were ready to go' said Rachael to Sirius. They all walked into the Leaky Cauldron went over to the fireplace.  
  
'Hear; just say Potter Mansion' James said holding out a pot of floo powder. When the kids had left the adults Apparated. Harry was the first to arrive the foyer looked like it could hold twenty of houses the size of the Dursley. Then there was six popping sounds behind them.  
  
'It's ... It's' Harry managed to say.  
  
'It's small I know' James said with a huge smile. The five turned (all mouth open except Hermione and Aurora) Sirius was laughing.  
  
'Why don't you guys look around; your rooms are on the third floor' Lily said with a smile.  
  
'Ya why don't you guys look around how about a Quidditch match in an hour' James suggested everyone nodded (even lily, Rachael, Sara and Hermione).  
  
'I have two questions 1) Where are we? 2) Can we use magic here?' Aurora asked with an evil look in her eyes.  
  
'Were on an island, and ya you can use magic' James replied.  
  
'Yes, okay who's up for some wizard tag' Aurora and JB prattle shouted.  
  
'How do you play?' Hermione asked.  
  
'It's just like muggle tag but on brooms and the last person froze wins' JB explained. Okay they agreed. An hour latter the game stopped with Aurora almost running in to Charlie if he hadn't ducked...  
  
'Are you okay –um?' Charlie asked.  
  
'Aurora, Aurora Lupin and ya I'm okay' Aurora said getting up off the floor.  
  
'I'm Charlie Weasley and is this your broom?' Charlie asked picking up the firebolt.  
  
'Ya thanks, hay your Ron's bother' Aurora said with smile  
  
'Aurora it's time for'... Ron started seeing Bill and Charlie. The game went as expected Harry caught the snitch...  
  
$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$ The party $%$#%#$%#$%#$%  
  
'I'M A SURVIVOR' screeched Sirius at the top of his lungs trying to sing. Everyone (except Sirius) roaring with laughter.  
  
Then James and Remus joined in and they started singing WE WISH YOU A MARRY CHRISTMAS. (Very horrible I might add) Harry saw Fred and George looking like they had just polled off a huge prank. 'So what did you guys do?' Harry asked interestedly.  
  
'Er- nothing, nothing at all' the two said in unison trying to sound innocent.  
  
'Ya and Snape fair to everyone except the Slytherns' Harry said sarcastically.  
  
'Okay you thank you caught us; you can't prove that we did anything' Gorge said. Them Aurora decided to cone over.  
  
'So what ya doing?' Aurora asked looking at the three boys. Now they were singing WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS.  
  
Another room   
  
'So should we save those big strong men from the little angles!?!' Asked Rachael with an amused smile on her face from what they were hearing.  
  
'Awa now would we do Rach' Lily and Sara said at the same time.  
  
####### back at the party #########  
  
' What's that?' asked Harry pointing at what looked like a box. 'It's a video camera' Fred said.  
  
'As much as I hate to sound like McGonagall' lily said 'But its 11:30 and you guys have a long day tomorrow.' Looking at James, Sirius, and Remus doing the CANCAN!!!  
  
A/n the CANCAN I'm I evil or I'm I evil? Thanks for stay with me this long... :) 


	6. Potter,Black, and Lupin Mansions part tw...

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I only own the plot nothing but that...  
  
Summery: See Chapter One  
  
  
  
Chapter six: Potter, Black, and Lupin Mansions part two: Dursley's surprise  
  
(((((((((((((( 3:00Am(((((((((((  
  
Aurora was curled reading a book in front of the fireplace in the den.  
  
'You couldn't sleep either?' Harry asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
'No, so I decided to come do and read' replied Aurora. 'And what are you doing?'  
  
'I keep thanking this is a dream and I'm going to wake up' Harry explained.  
  
'Ya I know what you mean, the last time I saw my dad was ten years ago' Aurora said.  
  
For some reason the two teens' felt like they could tell each other everything. They talked for hours.  
  
'Ya I know, I kind of like... well more than kind of like...' Harry tried to say.  
  
'Well spit it out all ready; I don't have all summer' Aurora said trying not to laugh.  
  
'Ginny' Harry said just above a whisper looking around to see if anyone could hear. 'How do you like?' he said with a smile.  
  
'I ...kind...of... like...Ron ' Aurora said looking worried 'even though I just meet him yesterday.'  
  
'Ron?'  
  
########## next day ##########  
  
Ahhhh! Screamed Aurora and Harry as two huge buckets of water were dumped on them.  
  
'Great way to wake them up; see Prongs... I... told... you... that a little... water would wake them up' Sirius between laughs.  
  
'Thanks for the shower' Aurora said looking at Sirius murderously.  
  
'No thanks are needed, just glad to help out' Sirius said running for his life.  
  
'Your dead' Aurora yelled running after him. He turned in to his dog form and ran around a corner (the floor had just been waxed)  
  
'I got you now' Aurora said triumphantly pointing her wand at him.  
  
'Ahhh!' Aurora screamed slipping on the floor, tripping into a small statue both the statue and her on the floor.  
  
'Auroa (pet-name pronounced Aura) are you okay?' Sirius asked looking at her. There was a small squeak and she ran past Sirius.  
  
'What was that?' Sara asked her husband as a streak of light ran past them.  
  
'Remus... she ... fell ... on ... the statue' Sirius panted. Remus seamed to know what Sirius was talking because he ran after her.  
  
Knock ...Knock  
  
'Go away unless you have an invisibility cloak' said Aurora looking at the allergic reaction she had to something.  
  
'Aurora I'm coming in' her father said in a worried voice.  
  
'Are you okay?' her father asked siting on her bed beside what look like a mountain of covers/sheets.  
  
'Fine but...' Aurora started but her father polled the covers off her.  
  
'Sorry but I like to see peoples faces when I'm talking to them' Remus said with a huge smile.  
  
'Daddy, I'm fine' Aurora said.  
  
'I need to tell you some thing' Remus said a thousand things running throw his head. What if she hates me? What if she...  
  
'Ya dad.' He started at the beginning; he told ever thing about him benign a werewolf... She's so quiet he thought.  
  
'I'm so sorry dad' Aurora said getting up and hugging her father. That went better than I expected Remus thought.  
  
'Let me see that' Remus said looking at her arms. 'Does it hurt?'  
  
'No, it just itches' said Aurora; itching her arm.  
  
Dursley's house 

Harry rang the doorbell then waited. If Uncle Vernon tried anything... ha! He had Sirius, Remus plus his parents. 'Who is-oh its just you boy, get in here' Vernon said.  
  
'I just came for my stuff' Harry said.  
  
'I said to get in here' Vernon growled.  
  
'I don't like your tone of voice' Sirius growled pointing his wand at Vernon.  
  
'Harry has been removed from you custody' Remus said. then he turned Vernon into a pig.  
  
After that day the rest of the summer was pretty uneventful until...  
  
'What time is it?' Harry said rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. The clock showed 12:00 P.m. he walked down stairs or started to.  
  
'Harry!' said two voices from behind him...  
  
A/n so tell me what you think. Was this chapter kind of bad?


	7. The Train Ride

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything except the plot and Aurora, JB, Sara, and Rachael. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling (no money was made)  
  
Summery: see Chapter one &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter Seven: The Train Ride  
  
'Harry!' said two voices from behind him. Harry turned to see Aurora and JB.  
  
'Did you guys over sleep too?' asked Harry looking at the two rubbing there eyes. JB shirt on backward and Aurora hair still wet pointing her wand at it then dry.  
  
'Ya' JB answered. 'I did.'  
  
'Me too' Aurora said half-awake. They walked down to the kitchens together.  
  
'Man its quiet; do you thank everybody else is a sleep?' JB asked looking at the hallway.  
  
'No pro- er- Remus is always up by now unless...' Harry started.  
  
'Well; last night wasn't a full moon' Aurora said with a worried look.  
  
'Lets just go and get something I'm starved' JB said. They walked down the hall into the kitchen.  
  
'SURPRISE, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!' Yelled everyone from inside. The teens thanking it was a Death Eater attack or something and had their wands pointed at them for a moment.  
  
Happy Birthday... Harry thought whose birthday? The three had kind of enter together. Lily, James, and Sirius came over to Harry to wish him a happy birthday.  
  
'So did we surprise you three?' Sirius asked.  
  
'Ya' Aurora and JB said in unison. They ate lunch (they meaning Tonks, the Wesley's, Hermione, The birthday kids, and parents) after lunch the real party started. After that it was time for presents. The party lasted the rest of the day.  
  
Platform 9¾   
  
'Well I don't want you to miss the train' Said Sara hugging her daughter.  
  
'Bye' the teens said as they made there was on to the train and into an empty compartment.  
  
'Lookie what we have hear the Potter fan club' Malfoy said with two snickers from behind him.  
  
'I see we have two new members' Malfoy sneered; 'who are you, cutie?' he said looking at Aurora.  
  
'Leave her alone, Malfoy' Ron said.  
  
'And what are you going to do, Weasley get the werewolf...' Malfoy started.  
  
'BAM!' right in the nose. (Aurora punched him)  
  
'You bitch' Malfoy said. As he was benign thrown in to the hall.  
  
'I expect we'll be arriving soon' Hermione said as they were finishing a game of Exploding Snap.  
  
As the train came to a stop at the Hogsmeade station the game was finished.  
  
'Firs' years, Firs' years this way' Hagrid called over the noise.  
  
'Aren't you guys going with Hagrid?' Ron asked what seamed to be a stupid question.  
  
'No' JB answered.  
  
'We're going to meet up with the first years latter to be sorted' Aurora said getting into the carriage.  
  
Dumbledore rose to make a speech. 'This year we have two new transfer students attending Hogwarts. They are from America and I expect you will show them the utmost kindness. As he finished his speech the sorting began.  
  
Black, James he walked up and sat on the stool and Professor McGonagall put the sorting hat on him. It shouter after a minute Gryffindor.  
  
Lupin, Aurora she did the same. Gryffindor the hat shouted the hat. After the feast was about over seven hooded people burst throw the doors...  
  
A/n sorry I didn't update yesterday but I was kind of busy. How do you like it so far I'm going to wait until I get some reviews before I post the next chapters... 


	8. Truth

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter and stuff you recognize but I do own the plot.  
  
Summery: see chapter one &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Chapter eight: Truth...  
  
Six hooded people burst throw the doors. A whisper brook out throughout the hall.  
  
'Who do we know the would do something like this?' Harry asked.  
  
'The Marauders' Ron answered with a smile. The group just walked up to the teacher's table and unhooded them self's.  
  
'Ahem- these are your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers Professor James Potter, Professor Sirius Black, and Professor Remus Lupin. The hall burst into applause. (except the Slytherns and Snape)  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The next day !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'Aurora, you don't want to miss breakfast; do you?' Hermione asked shaking her awake.  
  
'Okay, okay I'm up' she said reaching for her trunk.  
  
'Mione, where's Auroa?' Ron asked looking around.  
  
'Upstairs getting ready...'  
  
'Why would you want to know?' Fred asked sitting down next to Ron.  
  
'Does Roniekins got him self a girlfriend?' Gorge teased sitting on the other side of Ron.  
  
'So Ron I was told by a not so reliable source that you wanted to see me' Aurora said sitting in the armchair.  
  
'Ya I forgot to give this to you at the party' Ron said polling out a charm bracelet.  
  
'Thanks Ron, it's beautiful' Aurora said getting up and hugging him.  
  
############### Great hall ############  
  
They had just sat down when Pro. McGonagall walked up to them.  
  
'The headmaster would like to see you in his office after breakfast, the password is Tootsie roll' McGonagall said.  
  
'Yes, Professor'  
  
'Double potions with the Slytherns' Aurora complained looking at her schedule.  
  
'We might miss potions' Hermione said with a smile.  
  
'Tootsie roll' Harry said and the teens made their way to the headmaster's office.  
  
'Come in' Dumbledor said. The teens looked around to see their parents (even Hermione's) everyone looked like they were keeping a huge secret.  
  
'Have a seat, we need to tell you something' Remus said everyone listened.  
  
'Hermione, we thank Its time for you to know the truth' Hermione's mom said.  
  
'Ya mum' Hermione said unsure.  
  
'Its time for you all to know the truth' James said.  
  
'What do mean "the truth"?' Aurora asked.  
  
'That a good question' Hermione's mom said, 'Okay, Hermione there's something that you need to know about my family. First of all I'm not a muggle... "What" actually I'm a witch. And for your protion we were living in the wizard world until you were taken when you were one. It was your grandfather (Dumbledore) idea.  
  
'There's something else that you guys need to know this was left for you by...  
  
A/n Dumbledore Hermione's grandfather... who left... what for them. 


	9. The four founders of Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot and Sara Aurora Rachael and JB.  
  
Summery: see chapter one.  
  
Chapter nine The Four Founders of Hogwarts  
  
'There's something else that you guys need to know; this was left for you by the Four Founders of Hogwarts' Dumbledore said holding out what look to be a glass ball.  
  
'What is it?' Harry asked.  
  
'I don't know Harry, we found these instructions with it but the only part we could read said to give it to you in your fifth year' Dumbledore explained.  
  
'Could I see the letter please?' Aurora Asked.  
  
Letter (in Parseltongue)  
  
Dear Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ronald Wesley, Mr. James Black, Miss Aurora Lupin, and Miss Hermione Granger,  
  
This letter is to only be read by one or all the names listed above. This letter shows how to work the Sphere.  
  
First go into a vacate room. Second make sure that no one comes in (except the five of you). Third set sphere on the floor and tap with wand three times and say founders.  
  
Salazar Slythern, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Godric Gryffindor 'Are you sure this isn't just a prank?' Aurora said handing the letter to Harry.  
  
'Yes, this letter was here before I was headmaster at Hogwarts; why do you ask?' Dumbledore said.  
  
Aurora took the sphere and asked 'Is there someplace were we can do what the letter says in privet.' Dumbledore led them throw a door and into a room.  
  
'Founders' Harry said after taping the sphere. There was a blinding flash of light.  
  
'I'm alive; Sal it worked' said a man who just appeared to another man.  
  
'I told you not to call me that' said the other man.  
  
'Awa! Come on Salazar, it worked' said two women.  
  
'Bloody hell' Ron said hearing them.  
  
'I don't believe it' Hermione said looking at the, 'It Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slythern, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff.'  
  
'Bloody hell, the founders' said Ron, Aurora, and JB together... The founder started to explain.  
  
'I had a vision, in it there was five teens they were the only ones that could defeat the dark lord... and so we decided to help you help you guys knowing that you are heirs' Rowena explained.  
  
'We also have some stuff for you guys' Godric said with a huge smile.  
  
'Like what?' Aurora asked.  
  
'Well first of all I thought that Sal-Sal could introduce his wife' Godric said with an evil smile.  
  
'Why I should...' Salazar started but then a woman step forward and put her hand on Salazar's shoulder.  
  
'Ahem, quit acting like school kids' she said, ' and any way I love Sal- Sal it cuuute.'  
  
'What your siding with him; traitor!!' Salazar said as his wife giggled.  
  
'Oh right- this is my wife Serena... and I have some expanding to do myself' he said. 'It all started after my wife Heather died I thought my son died with her in the accident then Godric and I started to fight more and more I decided to leave the wizarding world and I meet Serena.... I was tolldy cut off until I got a letter from Rowena.'  
  
'So you're a muggle' Ron asked.  
  
'Ron!' Aurora said rolling her eyes.  
  
'Oh that all right; no I'm a witch that just happens to do things the muggle way' Serena said with a smile.  
  
'On with the stuff' Rowena said.  
  
'Okay first the special gifts; Salazar would you like to go first?' Godric said.  
  
'Okay as my heirs' and the heir of Merlin...'  
  
'WHAT?!?' Hermione screamed.  
  
' Hay now we can get Malfoy for...' Aurora started.  
  
'Don't finish that sentence' JB said wanting to kill Malfoy.

'Ahem'  
  
'Sorry, sir' the three said blushing and look down at there shoes.  
  
'As I was saying there are special gifts that we have for you. JB for you I have my sword and Godric's shield (a ring). For all of you I have two very special gifts the first is the ability to speak parseltongue and the second one is Saranena and as he said he said that a beautiful diamond back Basilisk popped in the room.  
  
'Cool' Ron hissed (in parseltongue) covering his mouth.  
  
'She's beautiful' Hermione and Aurora at the same time petting the snake how had no objections to this. (Or Aurora petting her.)  
  
' But what about the eye thing?' JB asked.  
  
'Oh don't worry about that she only does that on will' Salazar said.  
  
'Okay I thank that I'm going to go next' Rowena said tacking a deep breath.  
  
'Aurora the special gift that I have for you is my sword and shield. She said handing Aurora a sword and a ring that she put on her right pointer finger. For all of you I have two special gifts; first gift that I give you is knowledge, when you need to know how to do something it be there and my second gift is Rebecca a beautiful phoenix showed up sitting on Saranena head.'  
  
'I'll next Ron you get my sword and shield (a ring) and for the rest of you first true gift is true friendship and Twinkle a fairy sudden showed up next to Saranena and Rebecca.'  
  
'My turn Harry you get my sword and Sal shield (a ring) and for you Hermione you get Merlin's sword and shield (a ring). The other gifts are bravery and Courage a griffin popped up.  
  
'Now for your forms' Rowena said. 'Forms?' questioned the teens.  
  
'Each of you have three animagus forms; two magic and one non-magic forms' Serena said.  
  
'Ladies first' JB said with a smile.  
  
'I'll go first' Hermione said. Closing her eyes and turning into a Pegasus.  
  
'Ha, look like she can fly with out a broom' Aurora said to Ron who looked Jealous.  
  
'Great, Hermione now change back' instructed Serena.  
  
'That was great; what was I' Hermione asked.  
  
'You were a Pegasus' Serena said with a smile.  
  
'I have to do that two more' Hermione said letting out a deep breath. Closing her eyes and an owl was now were Hermione was.  
  
'Hermione, you're making the boys jealous; you go girl' Aurora said with a hint of laughter.  
  
'I'm not jealous' JB snapped. Hermione turned backed.  
  
'Ya and I was just born yesterday' Aurora laughed.  
  
'You two are starting to sound like Godric and Salazar' Rowena said.  
  
'Awa, don't fight' Serena said, ' I mean we don't want you acting like the...' Serena started.  
  
'Two year olds over there' Rowena finished.  
  
'Is that so you thank I'm childish do you?' Godric asked kissing Rowena.  
  
A/n cool uh I'll get the rest in the next chapter if you're a Slythern fan than Beware the next chapter has tons of pranks...


	10. Animagus

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs'  
  
Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot and Sara Aurora Serena Rachael and JB.  
  
Summery: see chapter one. Thoughts  
  
????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Chapter ten Animagus  
  
'Is that so you thank I'm childish do you?' Godric asked kissing Rowena.  
  
'I love you too' Rowena said.  
  
'Okay last time I checked...' Serena started.  
  
'Okay, okay we'll stop' Godric said throwing his hands into the air.  
  
'One to go' Hermione muttered. Then a little fairy appeared were Hermione was.  
  
'Haha, Hermione can fly without a broom' Aurora taunted as Hermione changed backed. Ron walked over and put his hands around Aurora's neck.  
  
'If your dad wouldn't kill me...' he trailed off.  
  
'If your father wasn't Minister of Magic...' Aurora said before changing.  
  
'Ah a war-unicorn with wings?' Ron questioned letting go of her horn. Aurora just turned around and stuck her tail in the air.  
  
'I've read about those...'  
  
'Who would of thought' Ron muttered under his breath. Hermione gave him a death glare and continued.  
  
'Their very rare; I've never heard of...' Hermione trailed off.  
  
'Earth to Hermione' JB said waving his hand in front of her.  
  
'No one has ever been know to have a war-unicorn with wings for an animagi form before' Aurora said grinning madly.  
  
'Ya. It a really rare race of unicorn' Serena said.  
  
'Lets...' JB started. Too late she had all read changed into a beautiful jet- black wolf with white pawls and hazelnut brown eyes.  
  
######## outside the room ########  
  
'What do you thank there're doing in there?' Lily asked hearing the laughing and stuff.  
  
'Planing the next big things' Sirius said grinning madly. Rachael came up and hit him up side the head.  
  
'Ouch! What ya do that for' Sirius said mocking anger.  
  
Sara rolled her eyes 'You'd thank you would act your age for once.'  
  
'Moony, your wife is so mean' Sirius said pretending to cry on James' shoulder.  
  
######### back in the room ######  
  
Aurora had changed back and was now what look like to be a lion.  
  
' Ha, Auroa look like you have two non-magical forms' JB said laughing. Then Aurora pounced on him.  
  
'No that a Sheba' Serena said.  
  
What's a "Sheba"?' Ron asked.  
  
'It's an animal that's related to the spix (did I spell that right, tell me how to spell it if I didn't) their very rare. They also have poisonous claws and you there's no known was to kill them ' Serena said with a huge smile.  
  
'Get off me' JB panted as Aurora started to jump on him. He started to tickle the Sheba.  
  
'Okay...okay... I'm...' Aurora said between laughs.  
  
'I'll go next' Harry said. Then turned in to a Phoenix. Rebecca seamed to approved of him and started to sing.  
  
'Wow a phoenix' Harry said as he changed back. Then a jet-black panther took his place.  
  
'Harry, that's beautiful' Aurora said as Ron looked jealous that she was paying attain to Harry.  
  
'Thanks' said Harry changing back and another animal took his place this time it was a griffin. Courage step forward to talk to Harry...  
  
'Okay my turn' Ron said as Harry changed back. A dragon (ridgeback) took his place.  
  
'Oh, Ron' Aurora stated but stopped. That's so beautiful I'm so happy you can fly with out a broom she thought laughing.  
  
'Haha! Very funny' Ron said sarcastically look at her.  
  
'What?' Aurora said. 'Did I say something wrong?' she look at him weird.  
  
'I hear you' Ron snapped. Ya right like you don't know.  
  
'I...' she started but her eyes light up 'We can read each others minds?' she asked.  
  
' Yes that was the second gift that I was going to give you and you can read other peoples minds and since when someone is planing something against you' Serena said.  
  
'Spider scenes' JB and Aurora said together.  
  
Everyone laugh.  
  
&&&&&& out side the room &&&&&&&&  
  
Severus Snape had just busted into the office.  
  
'Where's Potter and his friends' Snape said murderously.  
  
'In the room' Dumbledore pointed 'But Severus I... too late he had already open up the door and walked in. the room went silent.  
  
'I thought I clearly stated no interruptions' Salazar said pointing his wand at the interruption.  
  
The room then erupted into laughter.  
  
'What?' Snape spat.  
  
'Um... Professor...' Aurora was the only one to answer.  
  
'Spit it out Lupin' Snape snarled.  
  
'Hear' she said showing him a mirror. He looked even paler. He, Severus Snape was purple pokka- dotted rabbit with... his head.  
  
'If you don't mind we were doing something in hear before you just burst in' Serena snapped and Snap walked or hopped out (very fast I might add.) Ron changed in to a golden/orange Phoenix.  
  
'Ron, quit singing we have work to do' Rowena said getting annoyed he had been singing for the last five minuets. He then changed in to a stallion.  
  
'My turn' JB said with evil smile. Turning into a Basilisk.  
  
I like the dragon better Aurora thought sarcastically to annoy his.  
  
Ya well Hermione's cutter... JB thought... the next two forms he changed into rather quickly a dog and a dragon (horntail).  
  
A/n sorry about the delay... thanks lissa for the review ;) the next chapter is Slytherns beware.... Please reviewï 


	11. Slytherns beware

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs' 

Disclaimer I only own the plot and the stuff you don't recognize. :b

Summery : see chapter one.

A/n sorry about the mix-up in chapter 9 this is the chapter that Slythern fan should read with caution... **thanks again lissa. **

**Thoughts**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Chapter eleven Slytherns beware

**Ya well I like Ron** Aurora thought smiling, Ron blushing.

'I have one question what about the classes that we missed?' Aurora asked a little worried about missing half of her classes the first day.

'Oh I thank we can talk them out of giving you guys detention' Salazar said with a smile.

'And loosing house points' added Godric with a smile.

'Nothing that you'll regret or will embarrass you're wives; got it' Rowena and Serena said together.

'Would I never...' said Godric.

'Yes you would remember the flying pigs' Rowena interrupted with the reminder.

'Do us a favor Row and tell the school' Helga laughed remembering.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$# flashback #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

( early days of Hogwarts )

'Oh please will you go out with me' Godric pleaded to Rowena.

'If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times I'll go out with you when pigs fly' Rowena said sacristy.

'Ok if you say so' Godric said with a mischievous glint in his eyes pointing his wand at the nearest student (Slythern).

Poof. 'A flying pig look at that' Godric said with a laugh. 'Now will you go out with me, please'

'Godric, 'sigh', okay' Rowena said shaking her head, what have I done.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$ end flashback #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

'No don't' Godric nearly screamed.

'Can we finish this over lunch?' Ron asked stomach growling. Aurora rolled her eyes everyone else laughed.

%%%%% outside the room %%%%%%%

'Umm...Severus...umm... what happen?' Sara asked not wanting to know the answer.

'Bloody brats...' he mumbled under his breath.

'Would you be referring to us?' JB said with an evil smile.

'Twenty points from Gryffindor' Snape yelled as loud as he could as bunny.

'What!'

'You can't do that' Salazar said coolly, 'Because I turned you in to a...' just then Saranena, Courage, Twinkle, and Rebecca came out of the room.

(Parseltongue)

'Is that lunch?' Saranena asked looking at Snape in dislike.

'No...that's...a...professor' Ron said between laughs (everyone that could understand was laughing.)

The human headed bunny (aka Professor Snape) jump back in horror. 'What d-d-did the snake s-s-say Potter' Snape shuddered he was a little bunny after all.

'Saranena asked if you were lunch' Aurora said trying not to laugh but failed.

'Like I would eat that' Saranena hissed.

(end parseltongue)

'As I was saying you can't take points from...' Salazar said.

**I'm hungry race you guys to the great hall **JB thought.

**Okay but lets race in are animagus forms** Aurora thought to the others.

**Okay but nothing that will scare anyone **Hermione thought warned to the boys.

**On my mark get set, change and GO! **Aurora thought. Harry in the lead as a panther almost neck in neck with Aurora as a wolf. Closely fowled by Ron as a stallion, Hermione as a Pegasus, and JB as a huge dog; the three were in neck in neck...

####### Dumbledore's office ##########

'What happen to Potter...'

'I thanks that we can explain' Serena said with a smirk that would make you wonder what prank she had polled.

'I thank we should introduce are selves' Salazar said; I'm Salazar Slythern and this is my wife Serena Sly...'

'Serena Evans' Serena said. 'Also known as "Serena Slythern" but I don't like the reputation that comes with it.'

'Did you say "Evans"?' Lily asked thanking she heard her wrong.

'Yep Evans that's what I said' Serena confirmed.

'Okay, I'm Godric Gryffindor and my wife Row....'

'Rowena Ravenclaw Gryffindor' Rowena said. 'And I don't know why I married this idiot.'

'I'm not an idiot' Godric sniffed.

Sorry to break you guys up twice in one day but...' Serena said.

'We get the picture; by the way I'm Helga Hufflepuff' Helga said. They told them the whole story...

' And prophecy said: "There will be five of them they will bring wizard, creatures, and muggles together as equals. These five will be the greatest witches and wizards of all times. They will defeat the greatest dark lord or he will defeat them' Serena said.

'Yep that what I prophecies' Rowena said....

the race

The three were neck in neck until they rounded the corner at top speed and ran into a group of Slytherns (Malfoy and his friends). Merger dog pile they changed back.

'Ouch get off me Potter' Malfoy screamed. ' Lupin, am I on top of you' he laugh. Then he kissed her, Aurora was pin down or she would have slapped him. Then he slapped her across the face, hard. Somehow everyone managed to get off each other and Ron had his wand pointed at Malfoy's chest.

'Malfoy your going to pay for that' Ron hissed looking at Aurora who was in shock hands on her cheek.

'And your going to make me' he laugh. ' the bitch disserved it.'

'Take that back' Ron yelled. There was now a huge crowd around them.

'Move out of the way or I'll take a hundred points' said Snape back to normal ( or so he thanks red and gold hair).

' What happen hear....he saw Aurora on the ground...Miss Lupin?' Snape asked. She just look up at him.

**He kissed me without my permission and then slipped me across my face** Aurora thought/told Serena. She was crying then.

'HE DID WHAT!' Serena screamed. Every one looking at her (except Ron and Malfoy) 'YOU,YOU NEVER HIT A GIRL PEROD OR KISS A GIRL WITH OUT HER PERMISSION.' Serena went over to Aurora.

'Let me see' She said Aurora showed her cheek was bright red.

What can I do to him that will embarrass him...umm... Dobby she thought... she disapparated to the kitchens.

'Mr. ....'

'Malfoy'

'Mr. Malfoy one hundred points from Slythern' Salazar said. 'Slytherns don't go around hitting Lades and I would like to see you for detention with me tonight at eight; would you like to add anything Severus?'

Yes, another fifty points from Slythern and if I hear you touch Miss Lupin like that or any girl like that again you'll be delta with by Mrs. Slythern and Professor Lupin. Is that clear?' Snape asked.

'Yes, sir' Malfoy replied. Everyone went in to the great hall talking about what had just took place.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ kitchens _!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

'Can I help Miss?' asked a house-elf.

'Yes, you can could you get Dobby please?' Serena asked.

'Yes, Miss, I'll get Dobby Miss' the house-elf said bowing.

'Can Dobby, do anything for Miss?' Dobby asked.

'Yes you can Dobby' she said telling him what had happen. He was mad to say the least.

_========== _great hall _===========_

'Where have you been?' Salazar asked Serena.   
'No were important' Serena answered her husband. Halfway throw lunch Dobby appeared but was unnoticed at first.   
'Thanks Ron for standing up to that slimy git' Aurora thanked Ron.   
'Is that Dobby, Harry?' JB asked...   
'Ya, wonder what he's d....' Harry started but was interrupted by Dobby. Suddenly was in a pink tutu; with makeup and was making him dance. The hall burst into laughter.   
**I'm going to be a party pooper** Aurora informed the others.   
**Why** JB, Ron, Harry, and Hermione asked.   
**Because I want to test out my wings** Aurora answered.   
**What would that have to do with... **said Ron understand.   
**Don't do something your going to regret **Hermione said.   
**Yes mother** Aurora said jokingly. Then she turned into the war-unicorn with wings. Charging to Malfoy.   
**Dobby, I'll tack Draco** Aurora told/thought to Dobby. She steps in front of Malfoy and gestured with her head to get on. He did this quickly to get out of the was of what he thought to be a crazy house-elf...   
The war-unicorn quickly flew out the window. Heading to the Quidditch pitch and left Malfoy between the goalpost.   
  
( two months latter)   
Gryffindor command room   
Everything was going great for them (meaning JB, Aurora, Ron, Hermione, Harry) it was fun having the gift of knowledge that Rowena had giving them. DADA was great; the Marauders were up to there old tricks with the help of the Heirs(Harry, Ron, JB, Hermione, Aurora,) and Fred and Gorge, Ginny... the founders had been teaching them marital arts, wandless magic, and a ton of other stuff.   
'So are we doing it tonight or not?' Fred asked.   
'Doing what?' Sirius asked with a raised eyebrow.   
'They've grown up and planing pranks' James said with a fake sigh... A/n tell me if you like. The next chapter is called Slythern command room/ talks. Please review...   



	12. Slythern common room

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs' 

Disclaimer I own the plot and the stuff you don't recognize... okay!

Thoughts 

Chapter twelve Slythern Common room

'They've grown up and are planing pranks' James said with a fake sigh.

'With out us' Sirius added.

'Who planing what? And with out who?' asked Remus looking at them.

'We are and I never said with out you...' Harry said.

'Hay, Serena, where's Sal?' Aurora asked looking around and not seeing him.

'He's asleep' Serena answered.

'He won't be for long' Aurora said with a very, very evil smile. **_Sal Godric just declared that Slythern is better than Gryffindor and you were right all a long..._**

'He said "what"' Salazar said running out of his room. 'Why is every one laughing.' ****

'Godric not hear; we can't pole a prank on the Slytherns without him it wouldn't be right' Serena stated. **_The flying pig story got out! _**Laughter broke out.

'She didn't!' Godric said running out in his boxers.

'Godric David Gryffindor, Get something on now!' Rowena ordered. 'There are kids here.'

'TEENS' the "teens" corrected.

'Find 'teen-age' girls.' Rowena said. Godric changed into something and they talked about "the plan".

' Open this is the great Salazar Slythern' Salazar commanded the painting.

'It opened' Aurora said in awa.

'Yes, time to prank the Slytherns' Harry said.

' What!' every adult said except Godric, Serena, and the Marauders.

'Why do you thank we dragged you down here to give them gift baskets' JB said sarcastically; **_Use the face, Aurora._**

'Please we've planing for months' Aurora said with the face. (that no one in there right minds could say no to)

&&&&&& Great hall &&&&&&

Fred, Gorge, Ginny, Hermione, Rowena, Helga, Rachael, and Sarah; were sent to the great hall for phase two of the plan.

' What are we doing hear?' Sarah asked looking around. (a/n I'm Not going to write out what they are doing to the great hall because all they do is bug it so the when the Slytherns come in there worst or funniest vanity nightmare shows that's all)

Slythern common room

'Okay, Okay just stop it with the face' Salazar said. 'I can't believe that I'm pranking my own house.'

A/n short chapter I know special thanks to **_Shortstar _**thanks for the review.... My next chapter might take a while to get up do to the fact that I in the school play and I'll try to get the next one up asap tell me what you thank.................


	13. Slythern common room part 2

Harry Potter and the Four Founders Heirs' 

Disclaimer: don't own HP

Thoughts 

Chapter 13: Slythern common room part 2

'Okay, Okay just stop it with the face,' Salazar said, 'I can't believe I'm pranking my own house.'

'Yes!' everyone shouted.

'Okay, here's the plan…' Harry whispered to the others. After going over the plan everyone went in to action. The walls were "redecorated" in pastels. Right in front of the staircase that went up to the dormitory they put a swamp/marshland complete with everything a swamp/marshland should have (only the things that could kill you can't). They also "redecorated" the Slytherns' dorms with rainstorms (girls) and blizzards (boys).

! Next day 3:30 AM !

'I want you all to do 20 jumping jacks, 10 pushups,' Sal said.

'And 5 laps around the lake, the first 2 at a jog, the second 2 running, and last 1 give it all you got,' Godric ordered.

After finishing the pushups at the same time they started a slow pace. After they had finished running Salazar said, 'Meet us in the chamber during your free period, you may go.'

#$#$#$#$#$ 8:00 AM !#!#!#!#!#!#!

At the Gryffindor table the Heirs' and everyone else (student only) were waiting to see how there plane had worked.

'I wonder what Snape's going to do,' Aurora stated quietly, eating her yogurt.

'Does it last all day or just in the Great Hall?' JB asked the Weasley twins.

'It's should work for a day…'

'Or two…'

'Maybe even a week!'

'Or maybe even two weeks!' the Weasley twins answered.

After five min.the Slytherns all walked in together, the girls looked likes someone had either tried to drown them or they got caught in a down poor. The boys looked like they had been caught in a blizzard. Then it started…

'Is that Malfoy…it is, lookie,' Ron said pointing to Malfoy who had on teddy bear boxer on, a teddy bear in one arm, and a horrified look on his face. The whole hall was laughing at the Slytherns.

'I thank I just lost my appetite, what class do have first?' Aurora asked.

!#!#!#!#!#!#!#Potions#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!#!

'Today, since we have double Potions,' Snape said daring anyone to groan. 'We'll be making the Wolfsbane Potion and Salazar Slythern has offered to teach you the potion. Can anyone tell me what the Wolfsbane Potion does?' He asked. ' Miss Lupin.'

' The Wolfsbane Potion allows a werewolf to keep their mind during the transformation process,' Aurora answered looking directly at her professor.

'I can take them when ever you want,' Salazar said walking into the room. All Snape did was nod.

'If you could get your books, and follow me…

A/n sorry the chapter kind of short… Sorry this chapter has taken so long to update, but it's got deleted twice. When I was almost finished, then the computer broke down… the next chaper.


	14. Chapter 14

A/n sorry I haven't updated in ages I've had some family difficulty (deaths, custody battles, divorces, and to top it all off my juvenile cousin is staying with me). I'm going to go back in my story and fix the spelling and grammar errors… I might add to the chapters too… I'll update ASAP


End file.
